


Puppy Love

by dancesontrains



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, M/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now, come here Mr. Allen." </p><p>Barry obediently rose up on his jean-clad knees.</p><p>Harrison slid the little black leather dog collar around Barry's neck, tightening the buckles till it was held there firmly. "Remember our rules - no powers unless I say so, and no speaking with a human voice." He then attached the matching black lead to the collar, giving it an experimental tug before twining it around his right hand.</p><p>(The mildly dubious consent tag is only there because Barry is consenting to Harrison Wells, not Eobard Thawne.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Puppy Love 馴養](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587006) by [jls20011425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425)



> For [Villainpunk](http://villainpunk.tumblr.com/), who gave me the idea.

"I've already said I won't do the barking noises."

Barry was sitting on the floor next to Harrison Wells's occupied wheelchair. They were in Dr. Wells's house - a large, modern place full of glass and chrome, though little could be seen of the outside world at night. Harrison was leaning against the chair's backrest, frowning slightly and holding a leash and collar. The flames of the log fire were glittering off his glasses, hiding his expression from Barry.

"Do you want to be a bad pet before we've even begun?"

Barry leaned his head against Harrison's knee, smiling up at him. Barry's hair was a mess; whatever product he'd used that morning hadn't lasted after he'd worn his Flash uniform earlier in the evening, leaving it a mass of tangles and odd curls. "It's more to do with the fact that I sound like a Chihuahua, see?" He straightened his neck and tried to bark; it was impressively high-pitched. 

"Use your vocal distortion?" Harrison suggested. 

Barry tried again. "That just sounds like bad dubstep...You know what dubstep is, right?"

Harrison took off his glasses in mild irritation. "Of course I know what dubstep is. Never mind, we'll leave the barking for another time."

Barry placed his hands on Harrison's knees and grinned in delight. _The fool was actually looking forward to this..._ It had been Harrison's idea after Barry had reacted so well to being led around, both inside and outside the bedroom. Why not intensify the desire, make sure that Barry would obey him enough to run him home on command when the time was right? After all, a man who could be persuaded into such degrading acts would be putty in his hands. And it would be enjoyable to watch as well... Harrison pinched the area between his eyes before sliding his glasses on again.

"Now, come here Mr. Allen." 

Barry obediently rose up on his jean-clad knees.

Harrison slid the little black leather dog collar around Barry's neck, tightening the buckles till it was held there firmly. "Remember our rules - no powers unless I say so, and no speaking with a human voice." He then attached the matching black lead to the collar, giving it an experimental tug before twining it around his right hand.

"Good boy. How about we start with some grooming? You're a mess. Come on." Harrison pet Barry's head, admiring how his enemy looked wearing his collar. So beautiful, and they'd barely begun. 

Harrison wheeled over to a small cupboard at floor height, opening the door and leaning in to pick out a round-handled brush while pulling the crawling Barry along next to him. Harrison started to comb Barry's hair, pretending to not notice the winces Barry sometimes made when he hit a tangle. 

When Barry's hair was combed out, looking much flatter and a little longer than it normally did, Harrison placed the brush back in the cupboard, then brought out another soft-bristled one and began to stroke the brush down Barry's long-sleeved t-shirt. Barry looked at him in surprise and made a puzzled sound. 

"What did you expect, hmm? Grooming means _all_ of you." He smoothly moved the brush down Barry's clothed body; Barry had to stifle a ticklish giggle on occasion. He moved the brush downwards in straight lines, paying special attention to Barry's rear and legs. Even his crotch got a once-over. He ended by pulling Barry's (kicking) feet into his lap and giving his shoes a quick brush. Once he was done, Harrison put the second brush away, closing the cupboard door. Barry placed his hands on Harrison's knees again and began to messily lick his face in delight.

Harrison slapped his ass. "Down, boy. _Down_."

After Barry quietened, Harrison announced "It's dinner time!" Barry grinned, leaping up again and looking like he would be wagging his tail if he had one. "No, not for dogs" - Barry visibly drooped - "but if you continue to be a good boy, you can have some treats."  
Harrison wheeled over to the huge open-plan kitchen, leaving Barry's lead firmly affixed to a support pillar. The room had recently been adapted to be usable for wheelchair users; of course Harrison didn't need the adjustment, but now Barry had started to come over more often he needed to keep the pretence up. He began to pull some pots out, along with vegetables and a side of bacon. Barry began to whine slightly as soon as he saw the meat. 

"You want that, boy? You want that?" Harrison grinned, lifting the uncooked side up and waving it a little at Barry. Barry responded by tugging his lead as far as it would go and whining even more. 

"Well, it's not for you." Harrison dropped it in the now sizzling frying pan. Barry stayed where he was and sank down to the floor, placing his chin on his flattened hands and whining once more. He stayed there as Harrison moved around, sautéing the vegetables and checking on the meat before taking the bacon out and throwing the veggies in the pan to quickly stir-fry them in the fat. Harrison often glanced over at Barry's little corner while doing all this; Barry seemed to have given up, curling around himself while his stomach grumbled. 

When the food was all cooked, Harrison served it on one plate, placed it on a tray on his knees and wheeled over to Barry's side again. "Hey, boy." Barry placed his head on his hands in misery. "You've been a very good dog!" Harrison cut some of the meat and threw it on the floor in front of Barry's head before wheeling away to eat at a table. 

Barry sniffed at the bacon with delight before eating it up in one big bite. Re-energized, he moved towards Harrison, straining at his lead.  
Harrison sighed before pushing away his plate and wheeling over to where Barry was leaping around on his hands and knees, now full of joy. He detached the lead, telling Barry to come with him and wheeling back to his plate.

Barry refused to sit down, even when told do so. He whined, sniffing at the half-eaten plate of dinner and constantly placing his hands on the side of the chair and Harrison's knees or thighs. Harrison quickly became annoyed, but then remembered something. 

"Wait here - no, bad boy! Bad!" 

Barry pouted before following Harrison anyway as he went back towards the same cupboard that held the hair brushes, staying close behind his wheelchair in an attempt to remain hidden. Harrison opened the door and pulled out a small red ball; Barry rose up onto his knees in delight. He carefully tossed the ball towards the center of the room - Barry followed it and caught it with his mouth, bringing it back with slobber covering it.

"You need to get used to that feeling. Maybe a ball gag next time, hmm?" Harrison said as he wiped the ball with a cloth before throwing it back in the same direction. (He had carefully cleared out the house before Barry came by, making sure that whatever few decorations he had were safely tucked away.)

This game went on for a few minutes, with Harrison throwing and Barry retrieving. Harrison had grown bored, while Barry still seemed to be hyper. He wheeled off, returning with something in his lap. 

"Since you've been a good boy, have some dinner."

Barry sniffed at the ceramic bowl marked with paw-prints that Harrison had just placed in front of him. It was clearly one of Cisco's nutrient bars, ground up into kibble form. He bent down further and began to messily eat it, trying to fit his flatter jaw into a space not designed for it. He bounded over to Harrison's side on his hands and knees once he was finished.

"Oh _Barry_. Look at what you've done." Harrison fussed over him, wetting a cloth and using it to wipe his face. Some of the kibble that hadn't been eaten was caught on Barry's skin and clothes. "Look, you've dirtied your top! Might as well take it off." Harrison unhooked the lead before sliding the dirty garment up - "Barry, raise your arms. No, straight up - there's a good boy" - and, once it was removed, folding the offending garment up and putting it aside. He caught Barry by the collar buckle in order to reattach the lead; Barry whined. 

Harrison smiled while he began to slowly stroke Barry's torso, pausing to tweak a nipple. Barry complained again but more quietly, placing his head on Harrison's knee and gazing up at him with soulful eyes.

Harrison paused in his petting of Barry's hair, pretending to be struck by a thought. "How about I take you out like this, to the middle of Central City? To STAR Labs, to the police station? Would you like that? To have all your friends, your colleagues see you like this, have them know that you're mine?"

Barry's expressive face was torn between horror and arousal. He remained silent. 

Harrison went back to stroking Barry's bare side. "Maybe someday, hmm? If you're a bad boy. Or maybe" - he leant into Barry's ear to whisper - "a very, very good one."

Barry turned his head and licked Harrison on the lips. Harrison paused, startled, before smiling a little and letting Barry enthusiastically go to town on his mouth and face. Barry's mouth smelled a little after the nutrient bar; when he started to lick Harrison's hair, Harrison gently pushed him away.

"Messy Barry. Maybe that should be your new name, hmm?"

Barry crawled off and brought him the ball again in his mouth, looking at him hopefully.

Harrison sighed a little while unclipping the lead. "More of that?"

Barry nodded, his jaws still clamped firmly around the ball. Harrison took it and prepared to throw.

"You can speed when you catch it, Barry."

Barry sped up, the lines of the speed force flying behind him as he moved on hands and knees and very deliberately ran the other way and smashed into the dinner table, causing the table to teeter dangerously and the half-eaten plate of food to fall onto the ground. Barry happily ignored Harrison's angry shouts while eating up the meat and avoiding both the vegetables and the shards of ceramic plate, finishing by squatting back on his haunches and licking his lips in satisfaction. 

By this point, Harrison had wheeled over and dragged Barry into his lap, using surprisingly strong arms to do so. He spanked Barry on his backside several times, clearly restraining himself from shouting even more and focusing his anger on the physical punishment instead. At one point, his arm sped up and he was slapping Barry using super-speed; he quickly stopped, checking to see if Barry had noticed.  
Harrison was surprised to see traces of tears on Barry's face. Barry tugged at the collar - their agreed safety gesture - and Harrison quickly unbuckled it, letting it drop to the floor. 

"I'm sorry - I just wanted to try - I'm sorry, I'llgetyouanewplate," Barry mumbled.

Harrison leaned over, giving him a hug. "It's ok, you were playing. I guess I'll stick to praise-based training from now on."

"Yes, please. That really hurt - I didn't know you had arms of steel."

"I have to do everything with them - my upper body is in better shape than it's been for years."

Barry wandered off topic. "I never really lived with a dog... my mom was more of a cat person, and Joe's allergic to fur. I can research for next time? I'm sure someone I know has dogs, or I can get a -"

"Hush, Barry, it's ok," Harrison replied with a neutral voice. Warming up in tone slightly, he continued, "No matter your performance, you're still my pet. Mine. And that outweighs everything."

Barry smiled at him warmly, before frowning. "What's that about my performance? Ha, no, I get you." 

Harrison gently kissed him on the mouth.

Comforted, Barry stood up on his own two feet, stretching his arms towards the ceiling. 

A clock chimed eleven. Harrison cleared his throat. "Bedtime?" 

"Yeah."

Harrison moved towards the bedroom. It was as large and shiny as everything was in this place, with a king-sized bed covered in white sheets and soft lighting set in the walls and ceiling. He pushed himself off the wheelchair and sat on the side of the bed, beginning to undress. 

The knees of Barry's jeans had been worn through from all the crawling. He ruefully poked a finger through one of the little holes. "I should have brought pajamas."

"Never mind, you don't need them - I'll get you a new pair of jeans. And some pajamas if you really want them. Come here." Harrison, by now in his black boxers, patted the other side of his huge bed. 

"You know, I could disobey you now - the collar's off me." Barry said, as he began to undo his belt and unzip the torn jeans. 

"You could, yes." Harrison agreed, closing his eyes. "But you're not going to - you enjoy being led around by me, whether you have the collar or not." 

Barry blinked at him before super-speeding out of his jeans and into Harrison's bed. He cuddled into the startled Harrison's side. 

"That was hot," Barry admitted. 

"I know you think so." Harrison smiled at him, removing his glasses and placing them on a bedside cabinet. "Computer, dim lights."

_"Lights dimmed."_

Long after Barry had fallen asleep, still clinging on to the other man, "Harrison" could be seen with his eyes open, prepared to spend the night making sure he didn't move his legs one inch. He knew Barry was unlikely to notice - the poor fool seemed to be too deluded by his drooling affections - but some part of him enjoyed the feeling of Barry's sleeping body up against his. The simple expedient of more coffee the next day would help. It was worth every minute of wakefulness, having the trusting Barry Allen leashed and so beautifully compliant for those few hours. 

"Harrison" found himself looking forward to their next session. Perhaps with more of a focus on obedience training this time...

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly betaed by [lonelywalker](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywalker). My tumblr is [fastestcatalive](http://fastestcatalive.tumblr.com/), feel free to come and say hi! 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Such a Glorious Faith (The Dorothy Parker's Dog Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842056) by [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan)




End file.
